Gokar
Personality Gokar is a strong fighter and can be dangerous when mad. When calm, he can be a really nice guy. Power Gokar has had the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 since the formation of the Super Z Fighters. He seems to be the strongest of them all. Appearance Gokar is 18 years old. About 6'0, and 130lbs. Super Z Fighters When Gokar went to earth he met two young saiyans named Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. They asked him if he could help them get a dragon ball. He had heard about the dragon balls from the Yardrats. He had heard they grant any wish. He could use these to find his Saiyan parents. He said yes, with the hope of finding his family.This new team of friends next ran into 3 people who were also saiyans. They were siblings, at first they all fought over dragon balls but Gokar gave up after he knew that Vegether was only fighting Gokar because he wanted to protect his sisters (Ket and Veneth). They then joined them on their quest for the dragon balls. Baby Buu He intends to destroy the whole world. Seeing that he is the strongest Baby Buu attacks Gokar first. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat him, so Gokar realizes he has to power up. Realizing that Gokar is the strongest he attacks who he thinks is the weakest, Veneth. Gokar deflects this attack. This move leads to a friendship between the two. This causes Gokar to use a Flash Wave, destroying Baby Buu. The World Tournament Everyone goes their separate ways. Gokar goes to train Veneth to become a Super Saiyan. Vegether went to train the others. One year later at the world tournament, they all meet up again. Gokar has learned something in the one year that they were gone; his father and brother will be showing up. Veneth wants to show off to Vegethar as she is now a full power Super Saiyan. This does not suprise Vegether as he was already a Super Saiyan. He then ask Gokar if he has ever met his family. Gokar then tells them he has never met them. Tournament Begins : Everyone pulls a number, the matches are: Round 1 Gokar first steps onto the ring and sees a Namekian. This Namekian is Haske. He had traveled from Namek to Earth to participate in the tournament. he looks strong, but Gokar beats him easily because he has a power level of 3,000. Discoveries When Gokar is finished with his match, he goes to the waiting room were fighters wait for their matches. There he meets up with Vegether. The two talk for a while before Gokar turns to leave. Gokar bumps into some one. This person tells Gokar that he's finally found his son. At first Gokar is confused but then he realizes that this man is his father. Trivia He usually trains with Veneth as she is his best friend. Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Male Characters